


Something about her

by killing_kurare



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F, Self-Hatred, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: What did Shilo have that Amber lacked and that made everybody crazy about her?





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- Like her ...

 

Amber looks at the picture of Shilo Wallace, still wondering what was so special about her. What did she have that Amber lacked and that made everybody crazy about her? Everybody she knew liked Shilo, they wanted to be with her, cared about her … Her father even would’ve given her GeneCo for crying out loud!

So what was it?

Amber took in the pale face, the ordinary hair, these lips that didn’t seem to know how to smile, these eyes that didn’t shine nearly as much as her own.

Amber sighed. Well, maybe afterwards she would know what all the fuss was about … Maybe afterwards people would care as much about her as they did about Shilo …

She gave the picture to the surgeons. “I want to look exactly like her, no matter what it takes,” she says and closes her eyes as the Zydrate kicks in.

 


End file.
